hiremarcfandomcom-20200214-history
HireMarc Wiki
Overview Why should I be your next Community Development Associate? With such an innovative and empowering endeavour as Wikia, you need energetic and passionate people like myself. Browse my portfolio below to see how my insight and leadership have led to the success of many past employers. Portfolio I have created this wiki to better demonstrate the range of my experience and skills. Please select from the following pages to view sample work and related documentation: Blogging & Other Online Media : Astrograph Software : Produced a variety of promotional material, in addition to a variety of other marketing tasks. : Radio : Acted as Web Coordinator for KBOO and also produced a variety of public affairs programs for KBOO, KUSP and KALX. : BlogitYourself.org : Past blog I managed on a variety of DIY topics. : Independent Publishing Resource Center : I blogged about self-publishing at this resource center. Follow the link for one of my posts. Wikis : I have used and edited wikis for a variety of purposes. Many years ago I worked on an educational campaign around food chain suppy, collecting our research using a wiki. Soon thereafter, I created an account on Wikipedia.org and began editing and creating new pages. I was active on the Culture, Comics and Visual Arts projects and created the Anthropology of Art page. : By then, wikis had become a second language so I needed them for my personal life too. I downloaded VoodooPad and begand creating wikis for my artistic projects, life goals, and even professional jobs. It wasn't long until I was doing this for employers: I led a website converstion from DokuWiki to Wordpress for City Repair. While working for AFS Intercultural Programs, one of my reponsibilities became creating an internal wiki for staff to use. : More recently, I have installed MediaWiki on a personal website to create a family history wiki and also used the Obsidian Portal website to create custom wikis for tabletop gaming. My favorite wikis TV *Game of Thrones - Fan of TV series, would like to try books *The Office - Dwight Schrute for (assistant the) Regional Manager! *Portlandia - Former Portlandia resident *Battlestar Galactica - Watching final season *Breaking Bad - Can't wait for next episode! *Flight of the Conchords - The ghost of David Bowie visted me too! *30 Rock - Sitcoms dont get better than this *The West Wing - Geat writing and acting = great show. *Lost - One of the few who appreciated the final episode! *The Colbert Report - The comic genius *Sherlock - I know the secret to the ending of episode 2! *House of Cards - Just starting the series, love Kevin Spacey *Robot Chicken - Yes, I admit it *Band of Brothers - Great show for WW2 history buffs *Start Trek TNG - Grew up watching this show. *X Files - Grew up watching this show. *Space Ghost: Coast to Coast - Grew up watching this show. *The Muppets - Fan of the orginal series Books & Comics *Promethea - I helped edit the fan site, Promethea notes and annotations *Xanth - Grew up reading these books. Video Games *League of Legends - Level 30, Mid-lane player *Skyrim - Level 35 right now... *Civilization 5 - Beaten the game on Prince difficulty. Next: King *Company of Heroes - Best RTS of all time *Torchlight - Finished #1 and half way through #2 *Mass Effect - Finished #1 & #2 *Heavy Rain - I have most of the achievements! *Call of Duty: World at War - I have most of the achievements! __INDEX__ Category:Browse